Odafin Tutuola
US Army Ranger | precinct = 16th Precinct | family = Teresa Randall Ken Randall Alejandro Pavel Unnamed adoptive grandson Darius Parker Unnamed brother Iggy Tutuola | division = Special Victims Unit Narcotics Division 75th Ranger Regiment | title = Sergeant | occupation = Police officer | status = Alive | first = "Wrong Is Right" | last = | playedby = Ice-T }} Odafin "Fin" Tutuola (born 1962) is a sergeant on Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. History He was partnered with John Munch from 2000-2007, until Fin was switched to Chester Lake in the middle of that year. After Lake killed a crooked cop, both Elliot Stabler's and Lake's betrayal convinces Fin to consider transfer out of SVU in early 2008. ( : "Cold") But in September 2008, Fin's transfer proposal was scrapped because of an ex-friend back in Narcotics was now dealing with handling transfer papers. Seeing the transfer as a bust, Fin returned as Munch's partner. His relationship with Stabler after this was somewhat hostile for a time, but it appeared to have warmed again before Stabler's departure from the squad. ( : "Trials") Fin came from Narcotics where he was an undercover often for months. Fin came when his partner, Luis Montero, took a bullet meant for him. He doesn't tell Munch this until after a year of working with him, indicating that he does not like talking about his feelings. Fin is shown to be calm in the interrogation room, such as when a racist killer calls him a slur. He only says back "That the best you got?" ( : "Anchor") Outside the interrogation room, though, he is known to be violent. He once assaulted a trafficker who smuggled Nigerian children. In November 2004, Tutuola took sick leave. Fin's relationship with Det. Olivia Benson is better. At one point, Benson poses as an inmate in a women's prison to investigate an alleged rape by a corrections officer. ( : "Undercover") While there, the corrections officer in question attacks her and attempts to force her to perform oral sex on him. She is rescued by SVU colleague Fin Tutuola who gets there just in time to stop the rape. In season ten, Benson is seen struggling with now being a victim of sexual assault herself. She is attending group therapy, something she has not shared with anyone but Tutuola. At another time, Fin snaps at Benson. His son was found digging in an empty lot and was arrested. Instead of calling his father, he called Benson, causing friction between the two. In June 2009, Fin and Elliot were chasing Peter Harrison. Harrison set a gas trap that nearly killed Detective Odafin Tutuola and Detective Elliot Stabler. Ryan O'Halloran told them they are lucky to be alive. ( : "Zebras") Family Currently, he has a son in college, an ex-wife who is out of town because of the machinations his nephew, Darius, did to his family and to his colleagues back in early 2007. ( : "Screwed") While having lunch with Ken, it is revealed that Ken and his husband Alejandro, have found a surrogate and are expecting a baby boy. Fin is thrilled and tells Ken, "This little guy calls me, Fin. None of that grandpa stuff." (SVU: "Intersecting Lives") Early life Tutuola had served in the US Army in 75th Ranger Regiment and once was deployed to Mogadishu, Somalia, during the conflict there. ( : "PTSD") Officer-involved shootings *November 29, 2004: Two unnamed robbers ( : "Haunted") *December 12, 2007: Henry Chanoor ( : "Outsider") *August 11, 2014: Angel Perez ( : "Girls Disappeared") *January 27, 2015: Brandon ( : "Intimidation Game") Name Odafin is a Yoruba (Nigerian) name, the literal meaning is "establisher of laws" can loosely translate to lawmaker. Tutuola is a Yoruba (Nigerian) name meaning "a gentle man." Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (18 seasons, 381 episodes): **Season 2: "Wrong Is Right" • "Honor" • "Closure (Part II)" • "Legacy" • "Baby Killer" • "Noncompliance" • "Asunder" • "Taken" • "Pixies" • "Consent" • "Abuse" • "Secrets" • "Victims" • "Paranoia" • "Countdown" • "Runaway" • "Folly" • "Manhunt" • "Parasites" • "Scourge" **Season 3: "Repression" • "Wrath" • "Stolen" • "Rooftop" • "Tangled" • "Redemption" • "Sacrifice" • "Inheritance" • "Care" • "Ridicule" • "Monogamy" • "Protection" • "Prodigy" • "Counterfeit" • "Execution" • "Popular" • "Surveillance" • "Guilt" • "Justice" • "Greed" • "Denial" • "Competence" • "Silence" **Season 4: "Chameleon" • "Deception" • "Vulnerable" • "Lust" • "Disappearing Acts" • "Angels" • "Dolls" • "Waste" • "Juvenile" • "Resilience" • "Damaged" • "Risk" • "Rotten" • "Mercy" • "Tortured" • "Privilege" • "Appearances" • "Dominance" • "Fallacy" • "Futility" • "Grief" • "Perfect" • "Soulless" **Season 5: "Tragedy" • "Manic" • "Mother" • "Loss" • "Serendipity" • "Coerced" • "Choice" • "Abomination" • "Control" • "Escape" • "Brotherhood" • "Hate" • "Ritual" • "Families" • "Home" • "Careless" • "Sick" • "Lowdown" • "Painless" • "Bound" • "Poison" • "Head" **Season 6: "Birthright" • "Debt" • "Obscene" • "Scavenger" • "Outcry" • "Conscience" • "Charisma" • "Weak" • "Haunted" • "Contagious" • "Identity" • "Game" • "Hooked" • "Ghost" • "Rage" • "Pure" • "Intoxicated" • "Night" • "Blood" • "Parts" • "Goliath" **Season 7: "Demons" • "Design" • "911" • "Ripped" • "Strain" • "Raw" • "Name" • "Starved" • "Rockabye" • "Storm" • "Alien" • "Infected" • "Blast" • "Taboo" • "Manipulated" • "Gone" • "Class" • "Venom" • "Fault" • "Fat" • "Web" • "Influence" **Season 8: "Informed" • "Clock" • "Recall" • "Uncle" • "Confrontation" • "Infiltrated" • "Underbelly" • "Cage" • "Scheherazade" • "Burned" • "Outsider" • "Loophole" • "Dependent" • "Philadelphia" • "Sin" • "Responsible" • "Annihilated" • "Pretend" • "Screwed" **Season 9: "Alternate" • "Avatar" • "Impulsive" • "Savant" • "Harm" • "Svengali" • "Blinded" • "Fight" • "Paternity" • "Snitch" • "Streetwise" • "Unorthodox" • "Inconceivable" • "Undercover" • "Closet" • "Authority" • "Trade" • "Cold" **Season 10: "Trials" • "Confession" • "Swing" • "Lunacy" • "Retro" • "Babes" • "Wildlife" • "PTSD" • "Smut" • "Stranger" • "Hothouse" • "Snatched" • "Transitions" • "Lead" • "Ballerina" • "Hell" • "Baggage" • "Selfish" • "Crush" • "Liberties" • "Zebras" **Season 11: "Unstable" • "Sugar" • "Solitary" • "Hammered" • "Hardwired" • "Users" • "Turmoil" • "Perverted" • "Anchor" • "Quickie" • "Shadow" • "P.C." • "Savior" • "Confidential" • "Witness" • "Disabled" • "Conned" • "Beef" • "Torch" • "Ace" • "Wannabe" • "Shattered" **Season 12: "Locum" • "Bullseye" • "Behave" • "Merchandise" • "Wet" • "Branded" • "Trophy" • "Penetration" • "Gray" • "Rescue" • "Pop" • "Possessed" • "Mask" • "Dirty" • "Flight" • "Spectacle" • "Pursuit" • "Bully" • "Bombshell" • "Totem" • "Reparations" • "Bang" • "Delinquent" • "Smoked" **Season 13: "Scorched Earth" • "Personal Fouls" • "Blood Brothers" • "Double Strands" • "Missing Pieces" • "True Believers" • "Russian Brides" • "Educated Guess" • "Lost Traveler" • "Spiraling Down" • "Theatre Tricks" • "Official Story" • "Father's Shadow" • "Home Invasions" • "Hunting Ground" • "Child's Welfare" • "Justice Denied" • "Valentine's Day" • "Street Revenge" • "Father Dearest" • "Learning Curve" • "Strange Beauty" • "Rhodium Nights" **Season 14: "Lost Reputation" • "Above Suspicion" • "Twenty-Five Acts" • "Acceptable Loss" • "Manhattan Vigil" • "Friending Emily" • "Vanity's Bonfire" • "Lessons Learned" • "Dreams Deferred" • "Presumed Guilty" • "Beautiful Frame" • "Criminal Hatred" • "Monster's Legacy" • "Secrets Exhumed" • "Deadly Ambition" • "Funny Valentine" • "Undercover Blue" • "Legitimate Rape" • "Born Psychopath" • "Girl Dishonored" • "Traumatic Wound" • "Poisoned Motive" • "Brief Interlude" • "Her Negotiation" **Season 15: "Surrender Benson" • "Imprisoned Lives" • "American Tragedy" • "Internal Affairs • "Wonderland Story" • "October Surprise" • "Dissonant Voices" • "Military Justice" • "Rapist Anonymous" • "Psycho/Therapist" • "Amaro's One-Eighty" • "Jersey Breakdown" • "Betrayal's Climax" • "Wednesday's Child" • "Comic Perversion" • "Gridiron Soldier" • "Gambler's Fallacy" • "Criminal Stories" • "Downloaded Child" • "Beast's Obsession" • "Post-Mortem Blues" • "Reasonable Doubt" • "Thought Criminal" • "Spring Awakening" **Season 16: "Girls Disappeared" • "American Disgrace" • "Holden's Manifesto" • "Pornstar's Requiem" • "Chicago Crossover" • "Spousal Privilege" • "Pattern Seventeen" • "Forgiving Rollins" • "Agent Provocateur" • "Padre Sandungeuro" • "Decaying Morality" • "Intimidation Game" • "Undercover Mother" • "Devastating Story" • "Granting Immunity" • "Daydream Believer" • "Parents' Nightmare" • "Surrendering Noah" **Season 17: "Devil's Dissections" • "Criminal Pathology" • "Transgender Bridge" • "Institutional Fail" • "Community Policing" • "Maternal Instincts" • "Patrimonial Burden" • "Melancholy Pursuit" • "Depravity Standard" • "Catfishing Teacher" • "Townhouse Incident" • "A Misunderstanding" • "Forty-One Witnesses" • "Collateral Damages" • "Unholiest Alliance" • "Sheltered Outcasts" • "Fashionable Crimes" • "Assaulting Reality" • "Intersecting Lives" • "Heartfelt Passages" **Season 18: "Terrorized" • "Making a Rapist" • "Imposter" • "Heightened Emotions" • "Rape Interrupted" • "Broken Rhymes" • "Next Chapter" • "Chasing Theo" • "Decline and Fall" • "Motherly Love" • "Great Expectations" • "No Surrender" • "Net Worth" • "Know It All" • "The Newsroom" • "Real Fake News" • "Spellbound" • "Conversion" • "American Dream" • "Sanctuary" **Season 19: "Gone Fishin'" • "Mood" • "Contrapasso" • "Complicated" • "Unintended Consequences" "Something Happened" • "Intent" • "Gone Baby Gone" • "Pathological" • "Flight Risk" • "Info Wars" • "The Undiscovered Country" • "Chasing Demons" • "In Loco Parentis" • "Dare" • "Send In The Clowns" *''Law & Order'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 16: "Flaw" *''Chicago P.D.'' (3 seasons, 3 episodes): **Season 1: "Conventions" **Season 2: "The Number of Rats" **Season 3: "The Song of Gregory Williams Yates" Notes * The origin of his name (Tutuola) is of the Yoruba people of Southwest Nigeria. * It is said Tutuola was six during the assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr., making his birth year either 1961 or 1962, which means he is at least 53 years old. *In "Scorched Earth" he mentions having a grandmother who was a maid. *His name is taken from the book The Palm Wine Drinkard by Amos Tutola. *His badge number is 3198. *Fin's political party is Republican, as mentioned in "Secrets". *He is currently the second longest running character still on SVU after the retirement of Captain Cragen in 2014. The longest running is Olivia Benson. *Ironically, Ice-T, the actor who plays Fin, produced a song titled "Cop-Killer" in 1990 and released it in 1992, which was a song about killing police officers. The song was widely controversial, even being criticized by President George H.W. Bush. *When Det. Amanda Rollins arrives as his new partner in "Scorched Earth", they soon develop a good relationship, as seen throughout the following seasons. *He was the first person to whom Det. Amanda Rollins revealed her gambling addiction. *Holds the rank of Detective First Grade. *It was revealed in Net Worth by Dominick Carisi, Jr. that Fin has taken the Sergeant's exam, but is still waiting for the results. de:Odafin Tutuola Category:Special Victims Unit Category:SVU Characters Category:L&O Characters Category:US military personnel Category:Detectives Category:Males Category:SVU Main Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:NYPD Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Chicago Characters Category:Current SVU Main Characters